


Should I Stop Dreaming? ~KitaKagi~ Mild Angst

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Kita Shinsuke
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Should I Stop Dreaming? ~KitaKagi~ Mild Angst

It was another day of staring at a phone screen waiting. Akagi had decided that he would confess his feelings to his best friend Kita. Once you confess to someone they either return or reject is what Akagi had thought. He didn't want to say it unexpectedly, so he wanted to get Kita's views without directly asking him. He turned on his phone and went to his best friend's contact.

Akagi: Kita I have a question

Kita: what is it

Akagi: what would you do if you wanted to tell someone how you feel.

Kita: depends on who youre confessing to

The libero had hit a rock. His instincts told him that Kita thinks HE likes someone. I mean, that _is_ the case, but Akagi couldn't let down now. He had to think quickly.

Akagi: its because i keep watching rom coms before I sleep, so my dreams are weird

He immediately regretted that text. This was gonna haunt me years from now

Kita: oh? i didnt know you liked that type of stuff

Akagi: its just because the action movies are too loud at night even at 1 volume

Kita: well you should lead them on at first and dont push them away, keep them close

Akagi: thanks so much I was wondering because you dont seem someone who's into romance

Kita: oh

Akagi: it was an insult srry srry-

Kita: no its fine

Akagi: well ima sleep now gn ^^

Kita: good night

He threw his phone to an unreachable spot on his bed from where he was laying and stuffed his face in a pillow. It was already 11 pm on a Tuesday and they had morning practice. He closed his eyes and fell into the dream world.

Akagi woke up to the sound of his morning alarm. The memories of the dream were foggy and he can only recall snippets. The most vivid memory was a pair of hands on his torso and he gets pushed off to somewhere he can't recall. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The mirror revealed the stains left on his face from tears he probably cried during the night. The marks were simply ignored and he washed them away. When he opened the house door to leave Kita was standing there waiting. A blush spread across Akagi's face in shock. He couldn't find the words to say anything. Instead they both nodded and headed to school. As they walked to school he couldn't get the 5 second clip of his dream out of his head. It kept replaying over and over again, but he wasn't sick of it. They arrived at school and went their separate ways since they were in different classes. The day ran slower than usual, which added onto Akagi's dismay. His class before the lunch break was in his homeroom. As the teacher was giving her lecture, Akagi fell asleep and entered a different dream.

* * *

He was on a set of stairs, following Kita when all of a sudden, he felt something break below him. A piece of the stair had broken under his foot and it felt like time slowed down as he felt. Surprisingly, this didn't wake up because was happened next was more shocking. A hand grabbed onto his wrist right before he could start tumbling down the 75 steps he worked so hard to climb. His head was still facing up, and he saw Kita's shocked face crystal clear. They were both panting hard from what just happened. Akagi was still in shock from the near freak accident, and Kita was obviously shocked at the fact his best friend could've been critically injured.

"I'm sorry..." Akagi mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Akagi stood silent. His vision slowly turned white as he heard Kita call out his name.

* * *

"Akagi? Are you awake?" Kita's hand was placed on the libero's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah. My bad. I fell asleep during class."

"Usually I don't tolerate that, but you've seemed off so far today."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Akagi's eyes widened in shock. It was the exact phrase he used in the dream. Well, if anyone knew the style of how Kita talked, it would be him. He shook his head in response and grabbed his bento box. Once he stood up and started walking out, he didn't even notice he left his crush in the classroom. His mind was too caught up in the dream he just awoke from. He didn't realize that found himself on the rooftop soon after. His legs just kept walking through the hallways and he ended up at his favorite spot on campus. After finding an isolated space, he placed his bag on the floor and started to sleep again. 

* * *

The dream started where he left off. Kita calling out his name, still gripping tight to his wrist. 

"Akagi...Why are you sorry?" Kita repeated again. 

"I just feel bad..."

"You didn't answer my question. I asked _why._ " Kita pulled Akagi up and towards him so that their bodies were on the same step. The dark haired boy's face was covered in a bashful shade of red at this point. He was going crazy and his heart was pounding. Kita took notice of the older one's behavior and dragged him in for a soft kiss. They pulled away from each other before they could even start running out of breath. The dreaming boy knew his best friend would never do something that romantic or straight forward. Which helped him remember that this is just a dream. He was so caught up in what just happened that he didn't even notice that his love was walking up the stairs again.   
  
Akagi's POV  
My vision starts to get blurry as the tears start to fall down my eyes.

"A-Akagi?" I ignore Kita's concerned voice. There was no point in listening. "What's wrong?" I see him coming toward the step he left me on. 

"I'm sorry...I-"

"Akagi, talk when you're ready..."

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I d-didn't n-need to t-tell you...Cuz e-even..even though we never say i-it, we know we appreciate each other, but I n-never intended to fall in love with y-you..." I started to hiccup and stutter between my words. I knew it was fine to tell him everything since it was all a dream. "I-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry I feel this w-way..." 

"There's nothing to feel bad about. You did nothing wrong." 

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..." I feel his hands on my wrists, trying to pull my hands away from my teary eyes. I eventually give up on hiding them, because I wanted to see him. He pulls me in for another kiss, a more passionate one. I started to cry as our lips touched. I never wanted it to stop. It felt so warm. It felt so real. The last thing I felt was his hands on my torso, and with a little push, I started falling backwards.

* * *

"Akagi, wake up," My eyes still feel heavy as I look up to see Kita. "You were crying and apologizing in your sleep. I got worried again," He was caressing my hair to comfort me. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to say something though, to reassure him that I was fine. It was nice like this though. Ruining the aura we had around us at the moment was the worst thing I could do for myself. We looked away from each other, his hand still playing with my hair. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but my mind could only think of the dream. "What were you dreaming about?" How was I supposed to tell him ' _oh I almost fell down a case of stairs and we kissed!'_ Dammit, why was Kita so caring! This is exactly why I'm crying. I knew staying silent was my best bet. He's a patient person, he'll understand. I didn't like my dream.

"Why?" Kita's words startled me. I must've said it out loud. Fuck, now I have to tell him, or at least try lying.

"It just...It's nothing. I just didn't like it." 

"Okay..."I turn my head to face his torso. We stayed silent again for awhile. "Akagi, are you awake?" I didn't answer. He stopped talking after that. I pretended to sleep unbothered, until I felt something on my face, something wet. I look up without moving my head to see tears coming from his eyes. I get up in a flash as I panic. 

"K-Kita? What's wrong?" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Akagi, I'm so worried about you, more than you'll ever know. Please talk to me. I get scared easily if I notice something off about you." I pulled him into a hug. His hands move to my back as he grips my shirt tightly, holding on for dear life. It was so unexpected for someone like Kita to be crying, so it caught me way off guard. 

"I don't wanna sleep anymore." I mutter under my breath, but just understandable and loud enough for him to hear. 

"Wh-why?"

"Kita... Should I stop dreaming?"

"Akagi..."

"I get these dreams, nothing scary, but it _does_ hurt when I wake up."

"Was I in your dream?"

"Yeah..."

"Why were you apologizing for?"

"I- I can't say..."

"Did I hurt you...is that why?"

"What? No! Of course not! You actually saved me! Saved me from falling...but"

"But?"

"You were also the reason I fell..." A slight breeze flew past us along with another silence. "Kita, I love you, a-and I can't stand it anymore. It hurts so much that it's all I think about. You saved me, kissed me, then pushed me away _again_. How many times do I have to go through this before I don't feel anything anymore. Before I actually get hurt."

"Akagi...if anyone is pushing someone away...it's you. I haven't been with you recently because I noticed you needed space, and I gave you that space. If you needed me, how come you didn't come to me?"

"I was scared..."

"You don't need to be. Akagi, I won't push you away anymore." Our eyes meet and his hand is softly placed on my cheek. I gently take his wrist and move the palm of his hand to my lips to kiss it. 

"Don't leave me please." My head falls forward onto his shoulder. 

"I won't. I promise."


End file.
